Kerman school
by Ok26
Summary: В Форксе есть школа Кермана, и существует она уже на протяжении пятидесяти лет. Это заведение делится на западный и восточный Керман. Территория школы имеет большие размеры, поэтому в западном крыле всегда учились только девушки, а в восточном...


_**BPOV**_

_*Дзынь*_

Ааа… Какого хрена?

Я приоткрыла один глаз и взглянула на будильник. Он не мигает, значит, причиной этого звука является что-то другое.

Дерьмо, уроды, придурки… Последние денечки отдохнуть не дают.

Разлепив второй глаз, я попыталась сфокусироваться на том, что же производит, звук, который нарушил мой летний сон.  
_  
*Дзынь*  
_  
Бля, да это же телефон.

Я проползла по кровати до ее конца. Встав на колени, я потянулась за телефоном, который стоял на столе. Я бы была бы не я, если бы с утра что-нибудь не случилось. Я уже готова была достигнуть своей цели, как мое тело перевесило вниз. Ноги так и остались на кровати, а голова болталась где-то на уровне паркета.

Мне все-таки надо добраться до этого гребаного телефона.  
Раз, два, три, и теперь я полностью распласталась на полу. Прекрасно…

Я встала и ответила на звонок.  
- Алло, - голос у меня с утра как у человека, который пил три дня напролет.  
- Мистер Свон? - я искренне, порадовалась за девушку, потому что если бы она разбудила Чарли, то получила бы порцию отменного мата в свой адрес, да еще и иск в суд. Не знаю как, но он бы нашел за что.  
- Поверьте, если бы это был Мистер Свон, я бы вам не позавидовала.  
- Мисс Свон? – спросила девушка, не уверенным голосом.  
- И это… Бинго, - воскликнула я и засмеялась.  
- Вас беспокоят из школы Кермана.  
- Отлично, - пробубнила я. Что у них там могло случиться, что они звонят мне за два дня до учебы. Потерпеть не могут? Неужели Миссис Браун соскучилась по моей аппетитной заднице?  
- Просим вас вместе с вашим отцом появиться первого сентября в концертном зале.  
- А занятий не будет?  
- Нет. Там будет проводиться встреча с новым директором.  
_«Значит миссис Браун ушла в отставку?»_ - подумала я, но не произнесла это вслух.  
- Понятно.  
- Ждем вас в двенадцать часов, до свидания.  
- До свидания, - попрощалась я и повесила трубку.

И что мне теперь делать? Обычно мой сон длился часов до трех, а тут… Ладно, раз уж проснулась я, то пора вставать и Элис.

Взяв телефон с тумбочки, я набрала ее номер.  
- Алло, - слишком бодро ответила она.  
- Привет Элис.  
- О, привет Белла. Что так рано? - усмехнулась она.  
- Из школы звонили.  
- Мне тоже.  
- Вот скажи, зачем нам в концертный зал? Там же слишком много места. Не могли, что ли в спортивном зале собрать, как это делали обычно?  
- Знаешь Белла, я слышала, что собирают не только нас.  
- А кого еще?  
- Восточное крыло.  
- Неужели? Браун за все эти годы ни разу нас не собирала вместе. Мне уже интересно посмотреть на нашего нового директора. Кстати, а откуда, ты знаешь?  
- О, вообще-то я сижу сейчас в кафе напротив торгового центра и разговариваю с одной интересной девушкой.  
- И кто же она?  
- Ты ее не знаешь. Приезжай к нам, и я тебя познакомлю с ней.  
- Хорошо.  
- Чтобы через двадцать минут ты была здесь.  
Не ответив, я отключилась.

Проделав все водные процедуры за десять минут, я выскочила из ванной и стала шарить в шкафу. Времени не оставалось, поэтому я быстро натянула на себя шорты, которые доходили до середины бедра и белую майку с розовой надписью, а на ноги надела белые кеды. Я знаю, что Элис меня прибьет, но каблуки я одену только с начала учебного года. Да, так я ей и скажу.

Позавтракать я могу и в кафе, поэтому, закрыв входную дверь, я направилась к своей машине. Она была не из дорогих, но вполне меня устраивала.

Чарли работает адвокатом в Сиэтле и получает неплохие деньги, но из-за этой работы его часто не бывает дома. Поэтому, он просто поставил меня перед фактом, что будет снимать там квартиру. За меня он особо не переживает, потому что его доченька живет в общежитии школы. Да, такие условия ставила наша Маргарет, она считала, что это не вредит учебе, потому что мы не тратили время на дорогу до школы или что-то типа того. У нее было много заморочек по поводу школьных устоев.

До кафе я доехала за восемь минут. Элис ужасно раздражало, когда люди опаздывали. Лично у меня такая черта как пунктуальность, была повреждена.

Забежав в кафе, я огляделась.

За столиком около окна показался знакомый силуэт, и я прямиком двинулась к нему.  
- Элис, сегодня мне наплевать, как я должна выглядеть. Я одела то, что хочу. Так что свои претензии можешь засунуть вон тому милому официанту в задницу, - начала я нашу беседу, присаживаясь на стул.  
Рядом с Элис сидела красивая шатенка. Она посмотрела на меня, потом повернулась к Элис и сказала.  
- Она мне уже нравится, - затем она обратилась ко мне, - но надеюсь, по окончанию каникул ты будешь одеваться по-другому?  
Я посмотрела на Элис, и мы дружно засмеялись.  
- Непременно. С расчетом на то, что у нас есть форма.  
- Форма? Фу… Наверно какие-нибудь юбки в пол и страшные жилетки?  
- Ну почему же? Вообще мы сами шили себе форму, только цвет был стандартным, - ответила Элис.  
- Насчет школы, так что там за собрание?  
- Так давайте я вас сначала представлю, - начала Элис, - Белла, это Розали, они вместе с братом переехали в дом напротив моего.  
- А родители? – прерывать Элис это не очень хорошо, но так как я знаю ее больше десяти лет, мне все прощается. Она посмотрела на меня суровым взглядом, но вместо нее ответила Розали.  
- Ох, мы с Джаспером так хорошо оттянулись в конце учебного года, что за этим последовало наказание - ссылка в Форкс.  
- Ты уверена, что это наказание? – усмехнулась я.  
-Теперь-то я не уверена, а вот родители… - на лице Розали расплылась улыбка и она стала описывать в ярких красках свою прежнюю жизнь.

- Блин, вы скажете мне, что за сборище идиотов пройдет первого сентября или нет? – ох, не люблю я затянутые разговоры.  
- Белла, ты можешь дослушать? – спросила Элис и сделала глоток Латте. Ее вкусы я выучила уже давно.  
- Слушаю, слушаю, только можно ближе к делу?  
- Так вот, в конце июля мы с Джаспером пошли в школу, чтобы нас оформили. У вас такой милый директор, - Розали театрально захлопала глазками, - он нам и сказал, что первого сентября пройдет собрание всего Кермана. Там какая-то очень важная информация по поводу системы обучения.  
- Надуюсь, мы не будем учиться с утра до ночи? А то мало ли, может он шизанутый, и в запасе у него идейки покруче, чем у самого Доктора Зло?  
- Вряд ли, он показался мне добрым, также могу сказать, что он обладает хорошим чувством юмора, - ответила Розали.  
- Не суди книгу по обложке, - проговорили я и Элис одновременно.  
- Мы еще посмотрим, кто был прав. Давайте поспорим, на желание?  
- Давай, - сказала я. Мне-то терять нечего, а вот если она проиграет…  
Дальше пошла непринужденная беседа. Элис расспрашивала Розали о ее брате. Неужели он ей приглянулся?

В кафе мы просидели еще около часа. Я успела не только позавтракать, но и наслушаться про школьные проделки в Сан-Франциско. _«А они там неплохо развлекались»_.

Когда мы подошли к парковке, я предупредила Элис и Розали, чтобы они меня не ждали. Потому что мой путь лежал в супермаркет через дорогу.

Около входа я заметила четверку парней, которые при виде меня начали свистеть как дикари. Боже что за мусор ты сослал мне на голову?

Отвечала я на такие действия почти однообразно. Проходя мимо таких вот придурков я показывала международный жест в виде среднего пальца, но сегодня я отличилась. Подойдя к ним я сказала _« Моя пятка мечтает о свидании с чьим-нибудь носом, в следующий раз не откажете мне в таком удовольствии?»_, пока они пооткрывали рты, я развернулась, и, покачивая бедрами, зашла в магазин.

_**EPOV**_

_«И вот Каллен забрасывает решающий мяч в кольцо, и сборная США может праздновать свою победу»._  
Бурных оваций в своем сне я так и не услышал, потому что почувствовал что-то на своем лице, в придачу с ужасным запахом.

Рука начала ощупывать лицо и почувствовала какую-то ткань.  
- Эммет, - заорал я.  
- Да дорогой ты меня звал? – спросил этот идиот.  
- Какого хуя, я просыпаюсь с твоими, блять, носками на лице? – я демонстративно швырнул эти носки в него.  
- Милый, нельзя ругаться при мамочке.  
- Иди в задницу, пидор!  
- А у тебя там места хватит?  
- Для тебя место зарезервировано в заднице Эрика.  
- Ох, крошка Эр может обидеться.  
- Пусть, - я зашел в ванную и залез в душ.  
- Эдвард тебе нужны трусики? – спросил Эммет, стоящий за дверью.  
- Отвали! – как же он меня достал.  
Приняв душ и одев боксеры, я вышел в комнату.  
Эммет разлегся на моей кровати.  
- Ну и чего ты ждешь?  
- Первого сентября уроков не будет.  
- И в чем подвох?  
- Попросили прийти с родителями в концертный зал, знакомиться с новым директором.  
- Ага, уже бегу. «Мама, папа, вы где? Ауу…». Ты их видишь где-нибудь? Может, я ослеп?  
- Да я понял, что мы идем без них. Там собирают запад и восток.  
- С чего ты взял?  
- Малыш Йорки подсказал, он с каким-то парнем познакомился, который ходил оформляться в школу. И там ему поведали эту страшную тайну, - на последних словах Эммет перешел на шепот.  
- Хрень, все это. Ну что этот директор нам скажет? «Меня зовут Джек Джексон. Теперь вы будете жить по моим законам». Я думаю нам туда не обязательно идти.  
- Да ладно Эдвард, пошли, может, потом на баскетбольную площадку заглянем.  
- Мне пофигу. Только сегодня я хочу отметить начало года.  
- Вообще-то еще два дня, - констатировал Эммет. _«А я, блять, не знаю»._  
- Мне эти два дня нужны, чтобы от сегодняшней пьянки отойти.  
- Ну, я же не знал, что ты настолько рад началу учебного года.  
- Позвони Майку и Джеймсу, ты все равно уже одетый.  
Он встал и вышел из комнаты.

На себя я надел черные джинсы и серую футболку. На ногах были черные кроссовки «Nike».

Я спустился в гостиную и увидел Эммета, который от скуки начал подкидывать ключи в воздух.  
- Позвонил?  
- Да, они будут ждать нас около супермаркета.  
- Поехали.  
Мы поехали на машине Эммета, потому что она была более просторной, чем моя.  
Подъехав к супермаркету, я узрел наших дружков, которые спокойно стояли и курили.  
- Готовы к труду и обороне? - спросил я их, подходя и пожимая руки.  
- Как всегда, - улыбнулся Ньютон.  
Только Джеймс хотел что-то сказать, как Эммет его прервал.  
- Смотри, какие ножки, - я повернул голову в ту сторону, в которую смотрел Эммет. _«А она ничего…»_ - пронеслось в голове.

Я знал, что последует дальше… Парни, начали свистеть.

_«Идиоты»  
_  
Девушка шла в супермаркет, но около нас остановилась.  
- Моя пятка мечтает о свидании с чьим-нибудь носом, в следующий раз не откажете мне в таком удовольствии?– говоря это, она поочередно посмотрела на каждого из нас.

У меня даже рот открылся. Никто из предыдущих девушек не ответили им. Наверно побоялись или же посчитали за комплимент.

Пока мы стояли как истуканы, она, покачивая бедрами, ушла в магазин.

- Ух… - выдохнул Эммет, - Я подумал, что она мне и в правду по яйцам настучит.  
- Забейте, мы не за этим сюда приехали, - сказал я и отправился в отдел спиртного.


End file.
